Un soir d'hiver
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Le groupe One Direction / Zayn Malik plus particulièrement, passe une soirée ensemble un soir d'hiver. De l'Amour, principalement.


**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe One Direction est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Assise sur ses genoux, son visage près du mien, nos lèvres s'effleurent lorsqu'il murmure « <em>je t'aime.<em> » Mon coeur s'emballe et je ne peux retenir un sourire. L'une de ses mains me maintient contre son torse, de l'autre il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il fixe mes lèvres avec envie. J'enfouie mon visage dans son cou, joueuse. Il rit doucement, m'embrasse le crâne et passe l'une de ses mains sous ma jupe. J'embrasse sa peau, la suçote pour y laisser une ecchymose temporaire, je sais qu'il adore ça.

« _doucement ma tigresse_ » se moque-t-il gentiment tandis que je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, jouant avec son pierçing. Il se crispe quand je lui caresse le torse et descends dangereusement vers la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, il laisse un échapper un gémissement de satisfaction.

Le coussin frappe Zayn au visage. Il lance un regard mauvais à Niall et Harry installés sur le fauteuil face à lui. « prenez une chambre » lance Liam en ouvrant une énième canette de bière. D'un signe de tête Zayn désigne Louis et Eleanor qui copuleraient presque sur le plan de travail, feint une mine dégoutée en tirant la langue. Je lui donne une claque derrière la tête, il se tourne vers moi et s'essaie au regard noir. Cependant lorsque ses yeux bruns rencontrent l'océan de mes pupilles bleues un sourire fend son visage. Il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse amoureusement. J'entends Harry râler et le portable de Liam sonner.

Un vent glacial emplit soudainement le petit bungalow que nous partageons cette semaine, je frissonne et me blotti d'avantage contre Zayn qui remonte la couverture sur nos deux corps enlacés. Liam m'appelle dehors, je me lève à contre coeur. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque Zayn me prend la main « enfile ça » me dit-il en me tendant sa veste. Je souris et lui embrasse tendrement la joue avant de rejoindre Liam sous la neige.

« _donc, je fais quoi ?_ » me demande Liam pour la énième fois. Je hausse les épaules et enfoui mon visage dans le col du blouson, hume le parfum de Zayn demeuré là. A la fenêtre Harry et Zayn nous observent discrètement, je souris en pensant à la jalousie maladive de ce dernier. « _tu n'as qu'à l'appeler, tu verras bien _» je suggère. Liam hoche la tête et compose un numéro sur son mobile. Il porte l'appareil à son oreille puis soudainement le place contre la mienne. Surprise, je ne dis rien tandis que mon interlocuteur s'enquiert de mon identité. Je reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Liam se décide à reprendre son portable, il raccroche. « je n'y arrive pas » se plaint Liam. Je rigole intérieurement, «_ c'est ta mère Liam, elle ne va pas te manger !_ » Il pince doucement mon nez froid.

« _Zahara, rentre tu vas congeler _» appelle Zayn. Je soupire, soulagée par son intervention. Je rejoins le bungalow en marchant précautionneusement et évitant les plaques de verglas. Zayn me soulève lorsque j'arrive près de lui et m'entraine sur le canapé. Il passe l'une de ses mains dans ma cascade de boucles brunes d'où tombent de minuscules flocons de neige. J'ôte sa veste et la dépose sur le dos d'une chaise, retourne me blottir contre Zayn. A son tour il se débarrasse de son épais gilet en laine qu'il me tend. «_ tu vas attraper froid, idiot. Un seul de malade suffit amplement_ » je décline. Il garde le bras tendu en ma direction, me lance un regard insistant. Je finis par céder et m'emmitoufler dans le vêtement.

Je caresse son bras nu du bout des doigts, dessine des formes invisibles et suis les traces de ses veines saillantes sous sa peau. De temps à autre j'embrasse tantôt son épaule ou son cou, tantôt sa joue ou ses lèvres. Il m'observe au travers de ses longs cils noirs que je jalouse. Je glisse mes pieds sous ses cuisses et appuie mon dos contre l'accoudoir. Mes yeux se posent sur les flammes qui crépitent, seul bruit dans la pièce maintenant que Louis et Eleanor sont partis se coucher et qu'Harry s'est endormi sur le fauteuil qui me fait face. Je me tourne vers Harry, ses boucles brunes parsèment son visage et un léger ronflement me parvient.

J'admire Zayn. Les yeux clos, la tête jetée en arrière contre le dos du canapé. Les traits de son visage sont détendus et ses lèvres entrouvertes m'appellent. Je descend sur ses épaules larges, lance un coup d'oeil à ses bras musclés, poursuit sur ses abdominaux saillant que je devine sous sa chemise blanche. Mon regard s'attarde sous son bassin, je souris en me remémorant nos nuits d'amour. Je me redresse, instinctivement Zayn resserre sa poigne autour de mon poignet. Je me dégage avec prudence.

A travers la fenêtre j'aperçois Liam resté sur ce même banc. J'ouvre la fenêtre et l'appelle doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller les garçons endormis non loin de là. Il tourne la tête vers moi, je lui fait signe de rentrer. Il proteste d'abord puis me rejoins dans la salle de bain, unique pièce isolée dans le petit studio. Liam m'explique qu'il a eu sa mère au téléphone et qu'elle est très remontée contre lui. Je le réconforte comme je peux, sentant mes paupière s'alourdir. La porte s'ouvre brutalement, un Harry tout endormi s'installe sur les toilettes avant de repartir comme si rien n'était. Je retient un sourire et souhait bonne nuit à Liam. En passant je me rend compte que Niall est endormi sur une chaise, le visage contre la table.

Je me glisse sous les couvertures près de Zayn qui a rejoint son lit après mon absence. Il me colle contre lui, emmêle ses jambes aux miennes. Je dépose ma tête sur son torse, il caresse doucement mon ventre « _bonne nuit mes princesses_ » murmure t-il doucement en m'embrassant tendrement. Je souris et laisse l'une de mes mains venir se poser sur la sienne faisant s'entrechoquer nos deux anneaux , pour protéger notre petite fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inscrit pour donnez votre avis ! Mon premier OS sur One Direction, Zayn Malik plus particulièrement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>


End file.
